


absurd in the best way

by clasch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasch/pseuds/clasch
Summary: Castiel tries to make a pie for Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	absurd in the best way

It was a sweet gesture, Dean has to admit as he takes in the hunk of charcoal that is supposedly meant to be a pie. He’s got on the ridiculous oven mitts Sam got him for Christmas, massive lobster claws that made Sam nearly knock over a bookshelf from laughing so hard at Dean’s expression when he pulled them out of the wrapping, and he’s thankful for them because he would have burned the fuck out of his hand without them. The (charred) lattice is neat and precise, but that just makes the cherry filling bubbling out from under it look…angry.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas says and it might be that the bunker’s kitchen is too damn hot from nearly catching fire, but he’s blushing. “I had hoped to surprise you.” 

“Well,” Dean says, waving his lobster claws over the pie to disperse some of the smoke. “Consider me surprised.”

Cas shoots him an apologetic look and Dean can’t help but crack a smile. “Look, man, I appreciate the effort, but you didn’t need to make a pie.”

“Dean,” Cas narrows his eyes. “It is your _birthday._ I wanted to –“

“Hey, I smelled smoke, everything okay?” Sam interrupts, poking his head into the kitchen and devolving immediately into a fit of laughter at the sight of Dean in the fucking lobster claws, now banging fruitlessly at the back of the pie tin to try and at least salvage the pan. He’s doubled over in the doorway and then Dean’s laughing too because it’s absurd in the best way that Cas, master strategist and Angel of the Lord, didn’t set the oven timer and thus burned the ever-living shit out of a cherry pie. 

It feels good. To laugh like this. He can’t remember the last time he laughed so hard, and on his birthday too. Dean swipes his hand over his eyes and then Sam laughs even harder because Dean’s still got the damn claws on. Cas is doing his almost-smile now and he’s looking at Dean with an expression that could only be called fond.

Sam’s shoulders are still shaking with laughter as he snaps a picture of the still-mildly-smoking pie and retreats with a “Gotta send this to Eileen.”

“Fuck, Cas, thank you for that,” Dean says when he’s finally got a hold of himself.

“That wasn’t what I…intended.” Cas gestures vaguely in the direction of the oven. “I hoped to celebrate your birthday.”

Dean grins at him because he’s warm from laughing and the almost-fire and it’s easy to. “And we still can. Just – not with this.” He tosses the pie into the trash, tin and all, and shucks off the stupid oven mitts that he’s sure will make him smile every time he looks in that drawer now.

Cas is leaning against the counter, so Dean joins him, claps him on the back. “Thanks, man. I mean it.”

“But the pie –“

“We can make another one,” Dean says, heart swooping a bit when Cas turns to look at him with stars shining in his eyes. Then he laughs again because “You’ve got flour on your face, y’know.”

Cas reaches up to swipe at his forehead, down one side of his face.

“No, the other – here.” Dean runs his thumb over the flour on Cas’s cheek before he fully realizes what he’s doing. Then it’s all too easy to leave his hand there. Even easier to flick his gaze from Cas’s eyes to his lips that are pink and chapped and enticing and back again. Easiest of all to lean in and kiss him once, gently.

When he leans away, Cas is smiling softly and it’s sweeter than Dean ever imagined kissing Cas to be, so he does it again. It’s his birthday after all.

And later, when they do get around to making another pie, Dean laughs into the back of Cas’s neck from where he’s looped his arm around Cas’s waist as Cas checks the timer three times, just to be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr! [ @good-things-do-happen-dean ](https://good-things-do-happen-dean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
